Wavering Seals
by Tala1
Summary: Long ago there existed 9 powerful beasts that were all sealed away but due to the nine tails those barriers and seals are diminishing. Now with an unlikely group forced to work together they must seal them. KakaIru, Kabu Orochi, SasuIta. D/C
1. Prologue: Beginning of the Hunt

A/N: Hn what can I say for this my poor excuse for a Naruto fanfic -_-U the second one of the surprisingly scary trio and onslaught of fics. My friend made due dates and so.in a sense everything will be updated sometime this month and the next month. Or else she will KILL me and give my punishment to Itachi .o which will hurt U  
  
Pairings: Kakashi/ Iruka (*fans cheer*) Sasuke/Itachi (*Some folks throw things others yell there heads off*) Orochimru/ Kabuto (*millions of Orochimaru haters pelt things while Kabuto fans gawk angrily*)  
  
Summary: Long ago there existed 9 powerful beasts that were all sealed away but due to the nine tails those barriers and seals are diminishing. Now with an unlikely group forced to work together they must seal them and maybe find a little special someone along the way. Kaka/Iru, Sasu/Ita, Orochi/Kabu.  
  
Disclaimer: I will say this only ONCE cause I usually forget in other chapters so this goes for all chapters and u all know I DON'T own naruto cause if I did u'd be seeing this on TV U and besides this is FANFICTION! It's done by FANS like all the other writers no offense people. Anyway enjoy the fic. -----  
  
Wavering Seals  
  
Prologue  
  
Beginning of the Hunt  
"Naruto you piece of crap, you are dead!!" Uchiha Sasuke Manga chap3  
  
Scuffling was heard as a pair of middle-aged rookie shinobi's wandered one of the most dangerous forests, one that was said to hold a great evil. So far though they only found a bunny and a few tigers. "Did you hear that Mace?" the slightly younger shinobi glanced up from his spot behind his friend one tree branch held in one hand trying to get over. "Hear what?" he asked snapping the offending branch in two with a growl as he nearly tripped over a few twigs that sprouted form the ground in the past years.  
  
Jacob snorted as he rounded his head to the side throwing his friend a cocky glance with a smug smile "that this place" he waved his arms dramatically meaning the whole forest "would hold a great evil, don't you find that absurd?" he said chuckling at the very thought while Mace looked a bit doubtful look.  
  
"Come on." Jacob shifted his blue hat to get a better view at his friend making an almost pathetic whine as he added more to his statement "it's just a forest like everyday thing's don't worry about it" leaping up he began to jump form tree to tree leaving his best friend down alone yelling something about slowpoke was soon heard in the distance. Lowering his head the blond ninja scratched his noise following his friend at a slower pace; he didn't want to use up all his energy so soon.  
  
The two continued to leap at a fast pace using there putting there training learned over the past years to good use remaining hidden at all times incase of an ambush or such. The Hokage had warned them about some missing- nins that appeared suddenly near the village and were told to keep on guard incase of some sudden attack. However for these two ninjas nothing seemed to scare them, except the mission itself, but only to one member of e two-man job.  
  
"Hey Jacob!"  
  
The said thirty year old looked back at the twenty nine year old, both were wearing ANBU outfits to show there rank but not only that but to remain hidden using the forested area as a excellent source of camouflage. "Hm?" the man grunted something inaudible as he stopped on the next branch gripping the bark tightly as he looked behind at his comrade.  
  
"I saw the cave over there!" Mace pointed towards a clearing not too far away masked and covered with bushes and moss making it a hard spot to uncover with the naked eye, luckily he had one of the most precise observer with him or else he never would have found it. Chuckling he dropped to the ground with a silent thud as his knee hit the ground first "good job the" his friend beamed at him obviously pleased with himself.  
  
Jacob scratched his head as he chewed on his lip staring at the moss as he approached it carefully; behind him Mace checked around his eyes scanning swiftly for any signs of movement, they didn't quite want to make a scene. Not just yet. It wasn't the time. His thoughts of intruders were cut short as a ripping sound was heard from moss being torn bit by bit; the chunks of dirt flew up narrowly missing him as it soared overhead letting the dust fall casually in the air.  
  
"Jacob what are you-" "What does it look like?" he gruffly stated, "I'm tearing it off or we'll never enter this cave"  
  
"Enter it but the Hokage said-.." the younger shinobi sputtered on his words "you heard the rumors there might be something in there!" a clump of dirt hit him in the face, thankfully he has his mouth closed as he shook his face quickly as he swathe bugs inhabiting the moss. "Ah shutup ya wuss scared of a little rumor?" more ripping sound were heard as dirt and moss alike flew in every direction landing on the ground making small little piles until most of the moss was torn away.  
  
"Woah." Mace breathed as the older shinobi stood back admiring his ten- minute shredding duty revealing the cave to be quite sculpted had it been a few more years back. The smooth surface that was once there was now placed with jagged rocks from years of erosion. The entrance of it had a half destroyed fearsome beast statue the statue itself couldn't be identified as anything but some sort of animal.  
  
Mace gulped as he eyed the statue gripping his now pulled out shiruken close, unlike his friend he wasn't about to let his guard down he knew the statue meant something or rather, he was sure that the rumors were true even as a child he was told them day after day never getting tired of them. And now, he was going to see a first hand experience. Or at least he kind of hoped but at the same time he didn't want to.  
  
His eyes clouded as Jacob led him into the cave him taking up the rear as always having sharp senses, he couldn't very well tell Jacob his fear or the stories it might have made look like a complete and utterly scared shinobi. As a shinobi he had pride also wits and skills but he also had emotions. Emotions that dragged a person to death, it was something needed to be put aside whenever in combat to make sure of you're survival.  
  
At least that is what he had been told and yet he found it truer then anything else he had ever learned as a shinobi. Casting his eyes downward he continued to walk becoming mesmerized by the ground, was it just him or were plants growing in it? I he looked closely enough he could see some tiny little sprouts but shrugging he continued to walk until he bumped into his partner of accident.  
  
"Nani? Why'd you stop?" Mace asked as he peered over the others shoulder his mouth dropping open at the large room within the tunnel they has began to scour, it was a large room completely bare and devoid of all like save for a green shield around a part of the another area that led farther into the cave.  
  
Jacob snorted something as he shook his head and cautiously entered the room glancing around before sighing and dropping his guard a bit to steadily walk across the tunnel room to the shield cocking an eyebrow in confusion at it. Truly he knew that it was unlike anything he's seen before, couldn't be classified as a jutsu the energy of it was too different so what was it then?  
  
"You know those rumors it.it involves the shield" the younger blond shyly stated as he remembered the stories told to him long ago. "Really? You know what? I don't care" the blue hat wearer touched the barrier and scratched his head in confusion, they couldn't go deeper might as well go back. Jacob craned his head to the side to get a better look at the walls and surface, texture, color, every little detail he thought would be important. His mission was to go and check in on it and bring back any details about the cave.  
  
Behind him a shrill scream seemingly exploded from behind him as he swiftly turned around to see Mace's body on the ground torn to shreds in seconds, the attackers looked up for there devouring of the body to gaze at the startled and fearful shinobi. The creatures looked like a cross between plants, roots, and little green dragons having a body equally the size of a small dragon, with scales and root like feet, the wings had almost a leaf like look to them as they spread apart making them look quite intimidating.  
  
The green eyes gleamed as five more flooded in giving a equality to ten unknown dragon monsters each had at least some sort of blood staining there teeth, saliva dripped along with it the acid burned into the ground while Jacob stood in shock and puzzlement.  
  
He should have listened to Mace.  
  
-----  
  
Weeks later the two shinobi's that had gone on the errand to the mysterious ancient cave were presumed dead by the Hokage while some mourned for the two brave warriors others looked to the Hokage as a sign of what's to co next, which was left unanswered as Tsunade sighed and turned away ignoring anyone that dared to talk to her. This of course set the people of the city into shock after she refused to tell anyone anything and for a few days this continued as the greatly looked upon leader of the village started to investigate and research the cave finding some very shocking information along with it.  
  
Folding her hands she relayed the information over and over in her mind lowering her head down recalling it all.  
  
The nine demons of this world lived within caves, underwater cave, a forest cave, in a volcano, one hidden within darkness in the deepest part of the world, one hidden in the brightest area said to blind all that come, upon the tallest glacier ever formed, a dwelling that defies gravity, an area where it never stops raining as thunder booms overhead, and one that has previously been sealed.  
  
Scratching her head she tried to make sense of the locations the forest cave no doubt was within the cave that she had sent those noble shinobi to and ultimately cost there lives. But there was more, it was only b blood could the demon be defeated since the nine tails had cracked the barrier placed upon them centuries ago. "Hokage!" the door opened a bit as Iruka poked his head through and smiled cheerfully "you ah, wanted to see me?"  
  
Tsunade sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair her long strands of hair seemed to follow her every movement as they swished rhythmically "yes I did" she said nodding to the dolphin, quirking an amused smile at the name.  
  
"Whatever for?" the teacher closed the door behind him and respectively stood in front of the desk as he awaited orders ready to fulfill them.  
  
The Hokage rubbed her chin and stared at the jounin in front of her regarding him slowly "do you know of anything about this?" she flung the folder of information at the surprised man who caught it with a hint of confusion across his face. For a few minutes the dolphin merely skimmed through the mass quantity of papers catching only the needed information before looking up meeting the leaders gaze.  
  
"You mean.?" he started.  
  
"Yes, it has begun.the hunt for the demons has arrived once more" was all that she spoke before dismissing the man without another word.  
  
--- A/N: first chapter eh heh well I thought it was interesting to write something else for a change as I work on all my others fics and well this was a part result. I know it doesn't quite make sense .o but bare with me everything will be revealed eventually.and everyone HATE orochimaru! *Stabs offending snake*  
  
Sasuke: Up next we have a little bit of a clue, as I seem to have something to know about this and Itachi stop stalking me! Eh? What's that dobe going on about and Kakashi keeps looking at me oddly, besides that even dobe's teacher, Iruka, seems more quiet then usual could he know something? I wonder what's wrong with the Hokage tsh, not that I care. Stay tuned for Chapter One! Forgotten Tales! 


	2. Chapter One: Forgotten Tales

A/N: -Swooshes at RP's- I don't get it, neither did Itachi. But I just know what I'm planning to do -nods sagely- yes I am lazy -knows that too- and I'm stupid in math and -rants for days before sleeping- Yes information that was pointless and meaningless to you people. Also .o just imagine that Orochimaru got the cure for his hands from someplace okay? Use your imagination for it ;  
  
Disclaimer: -sighs- I know I know I don't own them can't will never and blah blah you know that.  
  
Pairings: Kakashi/ Iruka (*fans cheer*) Sasuke/Itachi (*Some folks throw things others yell there heads off*) Orochimaru/ Kabuto (*millions of Orochimaru haters pelt things while Kabuto fans gawk angrily*)  
  
Wavering Seals  
  
Chapter One  
Forgotten Tales  
"Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu.dunce." Hatake  
Kakashi Manga ch 5  
  
Sasuke swung his arm around or rather let his arm flail as he tried to grab hold of anything at all to get him out of his brother's grip. The older Uchiha had just found him entering his house to lie down when all the sudden, stepped out form the shadows grabbing the poor boy in a crushing grip scaring Sasuke half to death. This of course led to many things and despite the younger boys protests and unwilling attitude Itachi had finally been able to grab the opposing wrist to keep from getting smacked in the head again.  
  
"Don't fight me, boy" the man clad in a long jacket with red puffy clouds on it hissed low to the shorter boy as he twisted the smaller forms arm painfully behind his back enjoying the sharp yelp that was brought forth. A low growl emitted from Sasuke as he stood waiting whatever his brother was going to do and truthfully he was a bit stunned by the repeated appearances of the older man. It had started not to long ago when he was handed a letter sent by the Hokage to meet her on some date at a certain time, he had yet to read it but it was quite important. Since that letter was handed to him his brother just appeared out of nowhere and started to stalk him.  
  
It was like Itachi was now just camping nearby and passed the time by watching him, hell Sasuke was afraid to even sleep or take showers since he never knew if his brother was going to sneak in and watch him or not. Still he felt violated of his space and the bags under his eyes were starting to become more noticeable from lack of sleep. Tilting his head to the side to stare at Itachi's blazing red eyes Sasuke glared daggers hoping to get his message across unfortunately it didn't as his brother just raised his hand to stroke his right cheek.  
  
Sasuke flinched at the touch and pulled his head away "stop it!" he yelled as he his older brother just narrowed his eyes and shoved Sasuke backwards as the sun started to peek it's head out from behind the mountains "you're lucky Koi." he murmured as he just vanished in a puff of gray smoke leaving a bewildered sleepy Sasuke on the floor to wonder of the next day's events. With a heavy sigh he grabbed his blankets of his bed and threw them to the side of the bed allowing himself to get comfortable in it before bringing the blankets up covering his small body.  
  
'Chances of sleep.next to none' he thought warily as he closed his eyes drifting off into a plentiful sleep. -----  
  
"Kabuto, are you restless?" a pale hand brushes a few strands to reveal a more colored face as the man resting against his chest stirred slightly with little more than a small groan causing the older man to chuckle. It was almost morning and the two were outside in the forest that received some disturbing rumors that two elite shinobi's die form a freak accident, and having a bit of curiosity Orochimaru had tempted Kabuto to come with him to go and find out what it was. Of course all he had to say was that they were going and the sound Nin jumped at the opportunity.  
  
So, here they were half lost in a lush forest using everything around them to an advantage as they slept or rather Kabuto slept while Orochimaru kept watch all night. Unlike his lover he could stay up for several nights without needing sleep. Carefully the sand nin moved his free arm to tickle the half asleep sound Nin just below the neck startling the younger man to jerk up wide awake.  
  
"Don't do that!" Kabuto looked quite flustered as he was brought back down as quickly as he stood as an arm snaked around his waist pressing him closer to the being next to him "I didn't say 'move' either" Orochimaru reminded the youth as he hissed low nuzzling the other cheek.  
  
Despite his efforts a blush started to rise to Kabuto's face as he swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling as he looked off to the side causing the older black haired man to chuckle as he poked him in the side earning a good smack to the face for doing so. However this only made Orochimaru to laugh harder and eventually he had to stop to save his life as the sound nin huffed trying to look offended but the smile that spread across his face made it seem more as a pout.  
  
Shaking his head the sand nin allowed Kabuto to move away to let the younger man to keep his dignity and pride before standing up looking down at the other man with a small smile "I think I had my fun let's continue on shall we?" he smirked knowingly as the gray-whitish haired man merely snorted in response and began to lead once more.  
  
The two continued there path to the leaf village and although the ponytail haired nin wouldn't like to truly admit it, Orochimaru had changed after the last attempt at getting Sasuke he was less demanding, less evil almost like he had lost his spark after so many failed attempts in his plan. He'd even gained a sense of humor and a rather hard to miss sign of affection for him. Not that Kabuto was blind, he knew long ago that Orochimaru fathomed him and truth be told he liked the snake back but.  
  
It was confusing to say the least especially when the founder of sound seem to toy with him it made him feel vulnerable but none the less he enjoyed although he tried to hide it. With a sigh he casted a weak glance to the other man behind him noticing the piercing eyes studying him before he turned back ahead, maybe now wasn't a good idea to tell Orochimaru about the lost map.  
  
-----  
  
Iruka stood in the classroom just dismissing his students watching each walk off with happy looks having just completed the exam for Christmas break and smiles fondly as one of them gave him a hug as he ran off waving his hands saying how he did it right knowing he would pass. Chuckling the teacher merely shook his head as the door closed and his look fell showing an almost sad face as he continued to look at the information written in the folder.  
  
Silently he read through it over and over, not that he needed to. The dolphin quirked a small hints of smiles, oh yes he knew the tale off by heart he knew how they could be stopped hell he knew what created them but .to deal with this so soon.  
  
With a grunt he tossed the papers angrily fate seemed to laugh at him for his unlucky fortune why did this have to happen?  
  
"Hey Iruka!" a figure just seemed to poof onto his desk in a crouching position startling the teacher to tip his chair back as he fell with a thud onto the floor emitting a groan of pain as he grasped the desk edge to lift himself up.  
  
"Kakashi." Iruka wheezed as the older man merely curved his eye up with a happy look his headband as usual covered his Sharingan eye. "The one and only so why is everyone getting antsy lately?" the curious Shinobi asked while the dolphin looked away with a pouted look refusing to open his mouth.  
  
"Come on is it so bad that you have to hide it from me?" he chuckled teasingly as Iruka sighed letting his shoulders slump in defeat. Kakashi always got his way no matter what; it could have been the fact that nothing ever stays hidden from the Shinobi for too long when something big comes up. Something like the 9 demons for instance.  
  
"Okay it's just this rumor going around about some missions about demons and things you wouldn't really care about it" after that Iruka went dead silent as the chakra around the leaf Shinobi seemed to change for a split second as Kakashi peered at the teacher closely for a few moments before nodding to himself in his own hidden world before vanishing just like the way he came.  
  
Iruka sighed as he let his head hit the desk once he got back in his seat, now Kakashi might think he was some kind of liar now he certainly suspected something and if that was true then.would his past now come and haunt him? The unwilling man stayed in that position for a long time before getting up deciding to grade papers later and strolled out of the room locking the door behind him as he replayed the stories over and over in his head.  
  
-----  
  
"Master Iruka! Sensei!" Iruka didn't even budge, acknowledge or show any signs of life as he continuously stabbed at his ramen bowl as he previously was asked to eat at the ramen stand with Kakashi and his team 7 group. Of course he couldn't say no to them and now here he was stabbing food, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, the raven-haired boy however looked interested in something else on his mind.  
  
Kakashi was watching the silent man in interest and Naruto? He was.trying to get attention from the rather slightly less then cheerful group as they did their own thing. That was until Naruto made a sudden yelp his hand instantly flying to his seal on his stomach causing the others to look in concern and silence.  
  
"Naruto?" the pink haired girl looked up snapping her head at the pained stricken blond who unclenched his grip from his stomach and shook his head "ha ha had ya fooled didn't I?" the whole team sighed in relief as Naruto continued to joke and laugh like he always does, all except Iruka. The said person narrowed his eyes in thought as he lifted his hands and straightened his headband looking off into space.  
  
Long ago he was told that there were indeed nine creations in the world that were said to be unmatchable and so invincible no one could defeat them. But there was one of those demons that was like a cub just newly given powers and had attacked Konohagakure causing a fight to issue. Ah yes Iruka reminded himself the gruesome past of it watching many brave people die even his own adoptive parents die of course as a child he thought they were his real parents.  
  
That's what anyone would have assumed of course given the small mind and small range of information at one so young. Not only that but when the nine tails was sealed after the great struggling battle the nine tails not only endangered the world it also endangered the other demons. Brothers and Sisters that were related to the nine tails and now that the barriers were weakening.  
  
The end could soon come and Naruto.was the center of it all.  
  
Iruka's eyes snapped to Naruto as his demeanor seemed to change as he continued to think getting some odd looks from Kakashi as his gaze turned from Iruka to Sasuke in puzzlement yet his eyes held a hint of understanding that only the Jounin seemed to know. Making a face the dolphin stood up from his seat causing Naruto to look automatically to him "sensei? Where are you going?" fishing into his pocket his found some extra cash and merely placed it on the table and left the ramen stand.  
  
Sasuke watched the sensei wander away his head faced downward a clear face of concentration was etched across his face. Something was going on and it was something big. "Ma, I've over used my time with you guys I have to go to a meeting" the masked Jounin tried to ignore the complaining from Naruto and vanished into thin air leaving the bickering group.  
  
------  
  
In the highest area of the town the Hokage stood watching silently over the entire village clutched in one hand some loose pieces of papers were carefully placed neatly against her chest as her eyes lowered to oversee the people that she became a Hokage to protect. Not only that but also to give the people confidence and pride of being a Shinobi despite the past events that have occurred.  
  
"." Without a word she turned away raising an amused look at the Jounin in front of her "Kakashi.what would you like?"  
  
------  
  
A/N: Yay another chapter done -cheers blandly- okay next one -switches to other chapter and starts typing- Anyways lie I said it's not going to be to great but I loved the RP and the fifteen minute thoughts ah thank you Dusty you inspired me to write it down thanks to you over flooding MSN paragraphs..oh wait I did to eh heh -sweatdrops-  
  
Orochimaru: It seems Kabuto has being playing innocent when he thinks I haven't forgotten the map. Oh what's this look Kabuto its Itachi.hmm so you are one as well? What about Sasuke.ah I see, Kabuto don't do that you could hurt yourself more so then I could. Join us Itachi you're needed maybe you'll get what you want after all..stay tuned for Chapter Two Bargaining Desires! I look forward to it.immensely. 


End file.
